Silver Souls
by Yoko-Pyon
Summary: Shizutsuki Mariya just transfered to Cross Acadamy where she meets cold hearted Zero. What do these two have in common and just what is Mariya hiding?...or is it something even she doesn't know? ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

_So yeah I have lots of random fantasy's and this is one of them that pretty much sums all of them up (or rather sums up the ones pertaining to Zero anyways) So anyway I hope my fantasy makes for some good writing material!_

_Also this is my first fic ever so any advice would be good_

_~Enjoi~ _

[ I do not own Vampire Knight in anyway (wish I did) but I do own this fic]

------------

**Silver Souls**

She opened the classroom door to see all of her new classmates looking at her with curiosity. The teacher then motioned for her to come forward.

She walked to the front of the classroom with an apathetic look on her face. "Please introduce yourself", said the teacher. "...My name is Shizutsuki Mariya, and I hope to become good friends with you all." she said.

The teacher looked around the room for an empty desk and said,"You can sit next to Kiryuu-kun. Kiryuu raise your hand." A guy in the back with silver hair like hers raised his hand. He looked like he was giving the teacher a death glare as Mariya walked to her new seat.

Along the way a girl with brown hair smiled at her. Mariya gave back a fake smile as she sat down in her chair.

By the end of the day just about everyone in the class had spoken to her except Kiryuu.

She got up to put her things in her bag as the brown haired girl whose name she found out was Yuuki walked up to her and said," It must be tough to be the new person, would you like me to show you around?"

Mariya politely declined then said, "...but can you please escort me to the Headmasters office?"

"Sure!" Yuuki said. "but first I have some prefect duties to do, you wouldn't mind escorting me would you?"

"Thats fine with me", Mariya said.

Mariya and Yuuki started to walk out the classroom followed by Kiryuu. Mariya noticed Kiryuu but didn't say anything as they walked out into the courtyard where there were, Mariya could have sworn, a thousand girls standing.

She followed closely next to Yuuki as she didn't want to get lost in the crowd. Kiryuu then went to the other side of girls standing across the from the first one.

Mariya was at first confused but then as she saw the doors open in front of the Moon dormitory she understood.

At that same moment the thousand girls started screaming as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Mariya who already had sensitive ears thought she died a bit on the inside when she heard them all.

Then the girls behind Yuuki and herself started trying to get closer to the people in the white uniforms. Leading the people in the white uniforms was a male with dark brown hair, who, Mariya thought, was very beautiful.

As they got closer the people behind her started pushing more violently and when the people in the white uniforms were right in front of Mariya she lost her balance and fell on her black uniform right in front of the male with the brown hair.

As it only took a second for Mariya to gain back her composure she looked up and saw all of the night class with the exception of the first glaring at her. Then the beautiful male held out his hand and she took it and got up, brushing herself off in the process.

Her hand still in his Mariya said, "Thank you." Then a girl from the night class with long light brown hair walked up to Mariya and grabbed her wrist and flung it off of his hand. The male gave a sorry look and continued walking with the rest of the class.

The girl gave Mariya a death glare just short of the one Kiryuu-kun gave to the teacher earlier. Then little by little the mob of girls dispersed leaving only Mariya, Yuuki, and Kiryuu.

Kiryuu was still scowling for whatever reason and Yuuki smiled and said. "Let's go!"

Mariya still a little confused asked Yuuki for the name of the person who helped her but instead of Yuuki answering Kiryuu said, "Kuran Kaname"

"So that was the pureblood", Mariya said under her breath.

Kiryuu then scowled at her as if he knew what she said and then Mariya realized...

"Kiryuu-kun that was the first time I heard you speak."

"So what of it?", he said.

Mariya then looked at Kiryuu and realized that without scowling so much Kiryuu was actually quite beautiful.

Yuuki then, much farther ahead then the two, yelled, "Hey! Zero, Mariya-chan what's taking so long?!" Zero then started briskly walking toward Yuuki, Mariya following.

--------

_Well that's all for that! Reviews are very appreciated!_


	2. Cloudy Emotions

_Took me a bit to finish this chapter (oh yes me and procrastination are friends)_

_~Enjoi~_

**Silver Souls**

**----**

The three eventually reached the headmasters office after passing many dark hallways and even darker rooms.

Yuuki opened a door that Mariya supposed was his office when a man all but nailed Yuuki to the ground with hugs and kisses. At that point Zero looked as if he could have ripped the mans head off without any regret. Mariya thought Zero would but then the man gained his composure when he saw that it was not only Yuuki and Zero in his presence.

Mariya then concluded that this man was the headmaster. He walked over to his ancient looking desk and sat in it. Now, looking much more professional then he did before he said to Mariya, "Now what brings you here?"

Mariya walked to his desk while being stared at by Zero.

Just as she was about to speak the headmaster popped up and said, "That's right. Mariya-chan needs a room to sleep in." "Oh!", the headmaster exclaimed, "I almost forgot, Mariya-chan I hereby install you as Prefect number three!"

"What?", Zero snarled.

"But headmaster,",exclaimed Yuuki, "Does she know about..."

"I-",the headmaster began. "Yes",affirmed Mariya confidently, "I know about vampires."

"But why didn't you tell us?",said Yuuki looking hurt.

"You never asked",Mariya said brushing it off. "No wonder you were so calm when the night class came out, I was sure you were going to scream",Yuuki said smiling.

"What kind of girl does she take me for?",thought Mariya sadly.

"Are you one of them?", Zero snapped, looking daggers at Mariya. Mariya, who could feel his gaze without even looking at him said, "If I was one of them would I be wearing the day class uniform?" Zero didn't look satisfied but then the headmaster said, "Now now children get along" while holding Mariya's key.

"Mariya-chan let's go, I'll show you to your room!",Yuuki exclaimed. Then Yuuki took the key and grabbed Mariya's wrist and exited.

"Headmaster",Zero growled. "Zero-kun don't you have prefect duties?",the headmaster said. Then Zero left without saying another word.

Yuuki viciously (if that was possible) pulled Mariya through the dark hallways of Cross Academy. "Yuuki is there a problem?", said Mariya, as she was being pulled down the hallway like a rag doll. "..."

"Yuuki",Mariya said calmly.

"..."

"Yuuki",Mariya said a bit louder.

".."

Mariya stopped dead in her tracks not budging when Yuuki tried to pull her again.

"Yuuki...we passed the room already",Mariya said as she removed Yuuki's hand from her wrist.

Mariya then took the key and said, "It's ok I got it from here." Yuuki then turned around tears in her eyes and ran back to where they came from.

"What happened...?",Mariya thought as she turned around and continued to walk to her new room. "Did I do something?",she thought again.

Then Mariya suddenly noticed how dark it was in the hallway and that she had no idea where her room was. Mariya looked around herself anxiously telling herself she was not afraid of the dark. Then another voice popped into her head and said, ",only the things in it."

Mariya, scaring herself for no reason, continued to look around herself when something bumped straight into her. Feeling that it was warm and wearing a uniform she looked up and saw Zero looking straight down at her. Embarrassed, Mariya took a step back and said, " Ah sorry Kiryuu-kun, I didn't see you there."

"Just watch where your going",Zero said slightly scowling. He then started to walk around Mariya but then Mariya said, "Um..." Zero turned around and looked at her. Mariya ,being completely over critical because of the situation at hand, thought Zero was looking into her soul as he was staring at her.

"Um...do you know where... um Yuuki is?"

"Wasn't she with you?",Zero said nonchalantly.

"Oh...",Mariya said. "Well-",she begun. "Aren't you going to your room?",Zero questioned.

"Yeah.",Mariya said. "Isn't it that way?", he said pointing in the direction she came from.

"...maybe?",Mariya said, yet again, embarrassed. Zero scowled,"Follow me, your room is in the part of the house that is actually used."

He started walking in the direction he pointed to and Mariya followed. "Sorry about this",she said as they walked down the painfully dark hallway.

Zero didn't reply.

They approached a hallway that was brightly lit and they saw the headmaster walk across along with a student. As they got closer they realized that the student was Yuuki and she was lightly brushing off tears from her face.

Zero stopped dead in his tracks causing Mariya to also stop just an inch behind him. Mariya felt herself get warm when her heart beat very fast as if it was her fault Yuuki was crying.

Mariya stood frozen not sure what to do, when Zero turned and looked at her. The face Zero gave her was the worst one she had seen yet.

All the other looks and glares were just warnings compared to it. Mariya instinctively took a step back not wanting to step in the dark aura Zero was producing, even though she was already in it.

Zero then took a step closer to her with a look a malice on his face. Mariya then took another step back, this time coming in contact with the wall that was behind her.

Zero moved closer to her and then was only an inch away from her face. Mariya then not only could she feel her own heat from her body but she felt Zero's.

She then looked in his eyes and saw they were not lilac as they once were but they were bright red. Mariya gasped. Zero then grabbed her shoulder and flung her to the brighter side of the hallway. Zero then disappeared into the darker side without a trace.

Mariya had a million thoughts flooding into her head when she then thought, "_Zero is a vampire._" Mariya then composed herself and walked to find her new room. "_What a fun day this has become_.",thought Mariya sourly.

_-----_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
